


hundred dollar baby

by kiliaduicaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Angst, Cas n Sam are bbfs, Dramatic, M/M, Melancholy, Sad, Seriously this is a mess
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiliaduicaps/pseuds/kiliaduicaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Quando ci chiedono come stiamo, io e il mio migliore amico rispondiamo: “Come vorrebbe qualcuno: bene.”</i><br/>Castiel è un fotografo, Sam anche, e nelle sere in cui va tutto storto passano il tempo ricordando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hundred dollar baby

**Author's Note:**

> Così angst che nel rileggerla ho trovato fosse perfetta accompagnata da L'ultimo Bacio e Parole di Burro di Carmen Consoli  
> Fanfiction ispirata da questo servizio fotografico (¡Warning!: Non per stomaci deboli). Il resto è partito da me, che dovrei smetterla di plottare fanfiction angst e di farmi male ai sentimenti ma proprio non ci riesco.  
> Il titolo viene da quel film ancora più triste della fan fiction. Vvb.  
> Questo lavoro è dotato di Beta-reading! Non è solo mia, la colpa, quindi.  
> RECENSITEH! *+*+*

_Non ho una memoria chiara della prima volta che lo incontrai, sebbene sapessi già che sarebbe stato un momento da non dimenticare.  
  
Sam conserva ogni singolo attimo, ogni singolo sguardo, ogni singola lentiggine della sua pelle con una chiarezza da spezzare il cuore. Ne parliamo di rado, ormai, e solo quando il mondo è troppo pesante da sopportare e affoghiamo nell’alcool i sentimenti che proviamo al riaffiorare dei ricordi - non per dimenticarlo, ma per rispettare il suo volere.  
  
Certe volte, come oggi, è davvero difficile.  
  
“Usciti da casa di Gabriel,” mi racconta, seduto nel salone davanti al camino acceso, posando il bicchiere di whisky sul tavolo e schioccando le labbra, “faceva un freddo del cazzo. Sai quanto poco mi piaccia: ho iniziato a camminare a passo veloce, senza nemmeno aspettarti, e tu mi sei dovuto correre dietro. Ci siamo scambiati quattro parole su come cenare - cinese, take away. E poi mi hai chiesto del ciondolo.”  
  
Chiudo gli occhi. Seduto sulla poltrona, mi porto le ginocchia al petto, e per qualche secondo l’unico rumore udibile nella stanza silenziosa è quello del fuoco che scoppietta.  
  
Quella parte la ricordo anche io. Non potrei mai dimenticare l’espressione estasiata del mio amico mentre vedeva per la prima volta dopo dieci anni l’unico oggetto rimasto della sua famiglia, l’unico oggetto che aveva mai considerato importante nella propria vita.  
  
“Io ti ho risposto che nemmeno tuo fratello sapeva come lo avesse ritrovato. Dopo essertelo rigirato per un po’, me lo hai passato di nuovo, e io avevo le mani talmente gelide che riuscivo a malapena a sentirle. Il ciondolo è scivolato fuori dalla tasca dentro la quale stavo cercando di metterlo, è rimbalzato sull’asfalto, scheggiandosi, ed è rotolato giù per il pendio, salvandosi per un pelo dal finire all’interno del canale ed infilandosi sotto al ponte lì vicino. Io ero…”  
  
“…sull’orlo di una crisi isterica.” Finisco io per lui, tentando un sorriso spento e privo di divertimento. “Non ne hai voluto sapere delle mie proteste. Forse avresti dovuto darmi ascolto.”  
  
“Forse, Cas. Ma sono voluto scendere, e tu mi hai seguito.”_  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Tira un vento infame_ , pensò Castiel grugnendo, agguantando l’erba così da aiutarsi nella calata verso il fondo della discesa e cercando di raggiungere Sam, qualche metro più avanti. Sapeva che il Winchester aveva tutte le ragioni possibili per il suo comportamento e per il terrore che lo aveva assalito al pensiero di non poter più ritrovare quell’oggetto tanto caro. Questa conoscenza, però, non fermava il gelo compatto della sera che oltrepassava gli strati di vestiti che indossava, schiaffeggiando con forza la sua pelle e causandogli l’ennesima imprecazione dovuta alla situazione in cui si trovava.  
  
 _Capelloni con la faccia da cucciolo_ , pensò, scuotendo la testa.  _Era troppo facile farmi rimanere ad aspettarlo su._  
  
Purtroppo per lui, nulla migliorò col poggiare i piedi per terra. La mattina stessa aveva piovuto, ed il canale era straripato oltre gli argini, senza causare nessun danno ma riducendo il terreno vicino a fanghiglia, e uscito ben prima del temporale con un semplice paio di scarpe da tennis non aveva avuto speranza fin dall’inizio di tornare a casa senza rovinarle, constatò, osservandole affondare nel fango. Si voltò per comunicare l’accaduto all’amico, sperando sarebbe servito a farlo sbrigare, ma quando lo vide le parole gli morirono in bocca.  
  
Sotto al ponte c’erano cinque persone.  
  
Una di esse, più piccola e giovane delle altre, sembrava aver scampato per poco la morte, e tremava fino al midollo: era un ragazzo dai tratti orientali ed i capelli corti e neri, e, come gli altri, non era molto vestito. Attorno a lui c’erano due donne che lo abbracciavano e gli trasmettevano calore, entrambe con qualche anno in più di lui: la prima aveva un volto morbido e l’aria maliziosa ma rassicurante, le braccia cinte intorno al busto del ragazzo, una mano ad accarezzargli la testa; l’altra aveva i capelli lunghi, una specie di pugnale alla cintola e strofinava le mani sulle braccia del ragazzo. Sembrava fuori di sé, ed il suo sguardo era diretto ad uno degli altri due uomini poco distanti da lei.  
  
Il primo - il più vicino - sembrava più vecchio dell’altro, i capelli biondo pallido e l’atteggiamento impassibile, seduto con la schiena appoggiata al muro a fissare quello della parte opposta del ponte. Aveva gli occhi talmente chiari da essere visibili anche in assenza della luce lontana dei lampioni e l’aria di chi si è appena riempito lo stomaco di cibi deliziosi, un sorriso maniacale a curvargli le labbra, lo sguardo che scintillava di un’emozione pericolosa. Pareva che il suo corpo fosse scosso leggermente da suoni somiglianti a risate a malapena contenute, intorno a lui un cimitero di siringhe usate e spezzate.  
  
Sam si accovacciò accanto alle prime tre persone, chiedendo loro di che tipo di aiuto avessero bisogno, mentre l’amico tirava fuori il cellulare e cercava di far luce. L’ultimo quasi non si vedeva, spingendolo a percorrere quei pochi metri necessari per raggiungerlo, e mentre passava davanti al biondo gli parve che, nonostante l’indifferenza, le sue labbra sorridenti si fossero curvate ulteriormente in un sorriso che aveva qualcosa di…  _inquietante_. Inumano.  
  
La figura misteriosa si trovava raggomitolata su se stessa, la faccia premuta contro il cemento freddo della parete alle proprie spalle. A priva vista dava l’impressione di essere addormentata, tanto che quando Castiel diresse il fascio di luce del proprio telefono verso di lui sussultò, svegliandosi, aprendo gli occhi ancora addormentati ma d’un tratto pieni di paura ed indirizzando le proprie attenzioni verso l’individuo che incombeva su di lui.  
  
Distratto, l’altro si rese conto che il Winchester stava urlando il suo nome, ma il richiamo fu a malapena registrato nella sua mente.  
  
C’era qualcosa di profondamente turbato in quel ragazzo. Non era uno stato d’animo che gli capitava di vedere spesso - forse non gli era nemmeno mai capitato di vedere il volto di qualcuno messo così a nudo, così terrorizzato, con le guance scavate, le labbra bianche per il freddo e gli occhi enormi. Le ciglia erano lunghe e delicate, bagnate, e Castiel non sapeva cosa diavolo stesse facendo, eppure sentì che prendergli una mano e baciargliela fu la cosa più giusta da fare.  
  
Non c’era più nessun rumore. Si sedette di fianco a lui, continuando a tenergli la mano. Si sentiva il petto pesante e le dita congelate, mentre notava che il ragazzo era sporco di grasso sul collo, aveva uno zigomo più gonfio dell’altro e un dito della sua mano non era dritto come gli altri.  
  
“Non voglio farti del male,” gli disse, sottovoce, come se fosse un segreto, come se stesse parlando ad un animale indifeso. “Vorrei scattarti qualche foto,” propose, indeciso su come continuare la frase, prima di rendersi conto di non doverlo fare.  
  
Fu solo allora che l’altro lasciò che i propri occhi si  **ri** chiudessero. Le palpebre gli tremolarono per qualche attimo, mentre il suo volto si contorceva dalla forza delle emozioni che stava provando. Quando le sollevò di nuovo, Castiel non seppe cosa pensare, se concentrarsi sul suo sorriso tremolante, sulle mani che si erano aggrappate ai suoi avambracci in una stretta ferrea o sulle sopracciglia curvate in un’espressione disperata. Per un momento ebbe davvero paura.  
  
E poi lo udì domandare, con un fil di voce: “Ci sarà dell’eroina?”  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Sta pensando a Ruby.  
  
Non so con quanta frequenza accada di solito, ma adesso lo sta facendo. Sotto a quel ponte, mentre proponevo allo sconosciuto di fargli un servizio fotografico, posso ancora ricordarlo spalancare gli occhi e aprire la bocca per chiedere cosa mi fosse saltato in testa. Fece per alzarsi in piedi, anche, ma fu trattenuto a terra da delle dita che gli strinsero la manica della giacca in una richiesta d’aiuto e dallo sguardo implorante della persona che lo avrebbe convinto raccontando cos’era successo - Ruby.  
  
Il più giovane di tutti, Kevin, era finito nella corrente di acqua gelida a causa dell’uomo chiamato Lucifer: lungi dal disonorare il proprio nome, sotto effetto di eroina aveva elucubrato incoerentemente sulla morte della madre del ragazzo e aveva stabilito che per ricongiungersi con i defunti l’unica cosa da fare era suicidarsi. E se gli altri lo conoscevano da tempo ed avevano imparato a non dargli corda, Kevin no: aveva tratto le proprie conclusioni e, sotto gli occhi degli altri, si era alzato in piedi e si era lasciato cadere nell’acqua.  
  
Ero stato quasi tentato di ascoltare le richieste delle due e lasciare lì il responsabile dell’incidente, ma il mio amico mi aveva fatto ragionare. Ciò che mi aveva portato a risparmiargli un’ulteriore notte sotto i ponti fu la pena che mi evocava l’omonimo dell’angelo che aveva tradito Dio: solo, miserabile, più innamorato dell’eroina che della vita. Credevo che il nostro tentativo di aiutarlo lo avrebbe portato sulla retta via? Forse.  
  
Una volta arrivati a casa, io e Sam avevamo avuto una lunga discussione in merito al chiedere a degli sconosciuti di essere i soggetti di un servizio fotografico e, tra sbuffi e rimproveri di sorta, aveva scelto le persone che avrebbe fotografato. Io finii per prendere sotto la mia ala Meg, Kevin e il ragazzo di prima - Dean, che oltre a quella prima frase non aveva pronunciato parola per tutta la serata. Mentre bussavo alle mie vicine per farmi prestare qualche maglia inutilizzata da far indossare alle ragazze a mo’ di pigiama e dirigevo chi doveva andarsi a lavare e chi doveva cambiarsi, notai il suo sguardo seguirmi dappertutto.  
  
Non riuscivo a capire il suo problema. Una volta uscita dalla doccia, approfittando del fatto che Dean fosse entrato al suo posto, avevo cercato di parlarne con Meg, chiedendole spiegazioni sul perché si comportasse in modo così strano. Lei mi aveva guardato per un attimo, un lieve sorriso di scherno sulle labbra, e poi aveva gettato la testa all’indietro, ridendo sguaiata, mostrando il collo pieno di lividi e lasciando che il pigiama le scivolasse leggero dalla spalla, rivelando come fosse ancora nera di sporcizia nonostante la doccia.  
  
“Amico,” mi aveva detto, occhi negli occhi, senza più ridere nonostante le labbra ancora contorte in una smorfia irrisoria, “nella prostituzione vedi e sperimenti più cose di quante ne vorresti.”  
  
Non ne ero ancora convinto e quella notte non riuscii a chiudere occhio, continuando a rigirarmi tra le coperte e a chiedermi cosa potesse tormentarlo così nel profondo. Quando sentii il corpo pesante e gli occhi incapace di rimanere aperti l’orologio segnava l’una e io mi rilassai, finalmente in procinto di addormentarmi: fu in quel momento che, silenziosa, la porta della mia camera si aprì. Ero troppo stanco per sollevare la testa e provare ad identificare chi fosse entrato, così rimasi disteso, nonostante fossi ancora sveglio, mentre le mie coperte venivano sollevate ed un corpo si faceva spazio accanto al mio.  
  
Ci furono un paio di respiri profondi, prima che le braccia di Dean mi circondassero la vita ed il suo petto aderisse alla mia schiena. Lo sentivo teso contro il mio corpo e non seppi come comportarmi, continuando ad aspettarmi che avesse qualcosa da dirmi per aiutarmi a capirlo un po’ meglio e a dissipare un briciolo del mistero in cui era avvolto e che mi rendeva così difficile leggerlo.  
  
Non fu così. Si addormentò pochi secondi prima di me._  
   
  
  
  
  
Novembre 2005.  
  
Era quello il periodo in cui aveva conosciuto Sam Winchester. Non è fiero delle esperienze trascorse allora, e ne ricorda ben poco a causa della tossicodipendenza che stava vivendo. E dell’alcool. E delle orge. Non aveva molto a cuore se stesso, in realtà, e passava le giornate ‘cogliendo l’attimo’: la sera in cui si era trovato accanto ad un ragazzone con troppi capelli che gesticolava agitando le proprie grandi mani mentre gli parlava di come avesse lasciato l’università e vivesse allo sbando credeva di aver trovato il suo migliore amico; non immaginava quanto accurata fosse la sua predizione.  
  
Quella, però, è tutta un’altra storia. Ci sono due motivi precisi che gli hanno riportato alla mente il giorno in cui ha incontrato Sam: il primo, il tema su cui si basa il servizio fotografico, destinato a raccontare la storia dei suoi protagonisti non solo attraverso le foto, ma anche con un video. Le parole sono lente e strascicate, ma ci sono.  
  
Il secondo riguarda l’anormale reazione alla cocaina dell’uomo che ha davanti.  
  
“Quando ero piccolo,” dice Dean, sorridendo per un singolo attimo, “mio fratello mi regalò un ciondolo destinato a nostro padre. Credo di averlo perso in guerra.” Ha lo sguardo vacuo, vitreo, la testa troppo pesante per il collo. Indossa una camicia slacciata che espone il suo petto e rende visibili i lividi scuri sullo sterno e sulle costole, così come la cicatrice sul suo fianco. È pallido, le leggere efelidi che punteggiano la sua pelle messe in risalto dai colori chiari della stanza in cui si trovano. Ha un tatuaggio.  
  
“Sono stato per qualche mese assieme ad una ragazza russa, e mi ha insegnato un po’ della sua lingua. Mi ha anche insegnato una frase in latino. Era un periodo in cui facevo molti incubi a causa di ciò che avevo visto in guerra e lei mi disse: ‘Quando avrai paura, Dean, recita  _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_.’” Tira su col naso. Ha smesso di sorridere. La sua espressione è quella di un animale impaurito, e Castiel si rende conto che sta per essere in preda ad una reazione emotiva devastante. D’impulso, raggiunge l’altra parte della stanza e spegne la luce.  
  
Riesce a scorgere la figura ormai accovacciata dell’altro anche al buio, e si affretta a raggiungerlo. Respira, pesante, così gli prende una mano, stringendola tra le sue. Lo sente sussurrare qualcosa tra sé e sé, prima di calmarsi e sospirare per un lungo attimo, tentando di ritrovare nuovamente la propria calma.  
  
Il fotografo non ha idea di come comportarsi. Sono tanto vicini che può percepire il suo calore, può sentirlo tremare, può vedere un fascio di flebile luce tiepida del tardo pomeriggio entrare dalla finestra e illuminare il bianco intorno alle sue iridi in rapido movimento, come alla ricerca furiosa di qualcosa: quando si fermano lo fanno negli occhi dell’uomo che ha di fronte, e per qualche secondo il silenzio è carico di una tensione che gli mette i brividi.  
  
Poi Dean scoppia a ridere, ed è come se piangesse.  
  
“Oh, amico, amico mio,” bercia, delirante, tirando indietro la testa, “a chi cazzo vuoi che freghi la storia di una prostituta? Che cazzo ne potrai mai sapere del motivo dietro il mio modo di vivere? Guardalo, il tuo pubblico, fatto da belle e perfette famiglie, gente cristiana, il figlio biondo ed educato, la madre vestita anni ’50, il padre che si toglie la cravatta appena entra in casa. Nessuno dirà mai: ‘Cara, ho visto la foto di un certo Dean Winchester, raccontava di come sia finito a prostituirsi dopo aver creduto morto il fratello e come beva per dimenticare di soffrire di cancro e di star per morire, l’ho trovata una storia fottutamente interessante, andrò a salvare quella povera stella!” Ride di nuovo, il suono come strappato a forza dalla gola. “Ma, oh, no, a quanto pare il vostro servizio ha uno scopo valido! Servirà forse a divertire? A far scandalo? Woah, guardateci, siamo in due e stiamo fotografando la merda della società, ammiratela nella sua miseria! Vaffanculo, chi credete di essere? Ho conosciuto tipi col nome del Diavolo più umili di voi!”  
  
Tace, riprendendosi dallo sforzo fatto per quel discorso. Castiel ha smesso di toccarlo, e lo fissa, incapace di pensare ad una reazione appropriata. Sentendolo mormorare “Sono stanco,” in tono asciutto e apatico si limita a ringraziarsi per averlo lasciato per ultimo, annuire e dirgli che è ora di tornare a casa.  
   
  
  
  
  
 _Sam odia suo padre._  
  
È un dato di fatto: come la Terra gira intorno al Sole, come al giorno che segue la notte, così lui odia John. Mi ci sono voluti anni ed anni prima di comprenderne il motivo, prima che mi sussurrasse che era il responsabile della morte di suo fratello e in seguito mi evitasse per giorni interi, prima di ricadere nell’alcool ed emergere dalla stanza nella quale si era rinchiuso in lacrime, chiedendomi di perdonarlo.  
  
Non era un bell’ambiente quello in casa Winchester, dopo la morte di Mary. Dal poco che ricorda la sua infanzia era costellata di litigi con l’ultimo genitore che gli era rimasto in vita e dal fratello taciturno, il cui carattere bellicoso si ammansiva fino a ritirarsi mentre il padre lo umiliava in qualsiasi occasione. È in quel clima che, appena compiuti i 18 anni, Sam ha fatto una valigia, rubato qualche soldo ed è fuggito da casa in fretta e furia, finendo col fare i mestieri più disparati per racimolare soldi e riuscire ad entrare all’università a cui ambiva. Non aveva messo in conto la possibilità di non riuscirci, di conoscere Lilith Ferguson e di illudersi di sfuggire alla depressione tramite sostanze illegali.  
  
La sera in cui ci siamo conosciuti eravamo entrambi di buon umore. Dividevo l’appartamento con mio fratello, che era fuori città, e lo invitai dentro; tra noi non ci fu niente, motivo per il quale la mattina seguente ci svegliammo confusi sul perché ci fossimo addormentati nello stesso letto. Il suo cellulare squillò prima che potessimo formulare un’ipotesi, e la breve conversazione che tenne fu come uno schiaffo in faccia alla serenità con la quale si era svegliato.  
  
Iniziò a piangere. Non gli dissi nulla, lo forzai a sdraiarsi e gli preparai qualcosa di caldo, senza pretendere niente. L’unica cosa che fu in grado di pronunciare erano le parole: “Non gli ho mai chiesto scusa.”  
  
Quando condivisi quanto accaduto con Dean eravamo in cucina. Posò sul lavandino le posate che stava lavando e si voltò lento a fissarmi, senza dire una parola, prima di raggiungere la stanza in cui lo avevamo sistemato a dormire e allungare una mano cercando di svegliarlo, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Non udii molto di quella conversazione, ma qualcosa di importante accadde, e lo capii appena tornarono nella stanza in cui mi trovavo.  
  
“Ti presento mio fratello,” mormorò Sam, stringendogli le spalle esili, gli occhi rossi, e anche io sentì le lacrime formarsi.  
  
Seduti al tavolo parlammo a lungo. Mi raccontarono entrambi cosa era successo, e io riuscii a dare un senso alla misteriosa telefonata di molti anni prima, ricostruendo cos’era accaduto una volta che il mio migliore amico aveva lasciato il fratello ed il padre: quest’ultimo, in un momento in cui l’alcol lo aveva reso più fuori controllo del solito, aveva deciso di far arruolare il figlio. Dean era partito pochi giorni dopo, ormai rassegnato al proprio destino, a ricoprire il ruolo del figlio troppo ubbidiente per ribellarsi ed in parte felice di potersi allontanare dalla compagnia dell’uomo; John era morto qualche settimana dopo, e nessuno da allora ne sentiva la mancanza.  
  
La mattina in cui io e Sam avevamo ‘dormito assieme’ era stato l’esercito a chiamare, segnalando all’unico parente in vita il decesso del giovane militare, intorno alle nove di sera. Causa una mina inesplosa. Corpo disperso.  
  
Conclusa la storia trascorremmo qualche attimo in silenzio, fissando il tavolo, cercando di assorbire ciò che era accaduto. “Non sono triste,” disse piano Dean, e mi resi conto che non parlava del suo passato, perché il destino a cui il maggiore dei fratelli stava andando incontro non era meno tragico della sua presunta morte. “Il mio unico rimpianto sarebbe stato non essere riuscito a rivedere l’ultima persona cara che mi era rimasta al mondo.”

  
 _Molte altre domande rimasero inespresse. A Sam non interessava come si fosse salvato, ma come fosse finito a tornare in patria e a prostituirsi, domanda a cui l’altro non rispose e cui rilanciò chiedendo come potesse essere considerato un mestiere_ il fotografo _, mentre io avrei voluto sapere cosa avremmo fatto da quel momento in poi - l’unico dubbio che trovò una risposta: dopo un’accesa discussione tra i due Dean aveva espresso il desiderio di fingere la normalità fino al momento della sua scomparsa, e di andare avanti con le nostre vite dopo il funerale._  
  
Quando ci chiedono come stiamo, io e il mio migliore amico rispondiamo: “Come vorrebbe qualcuno: bene.” Nessuno chiede mai il perché, già a conoscenza del motivo dietro la nostra risposta o troppo estraneo per preoccuparsene. A volte è la verità, perché non ci siamo fermati e abbiamo continuato a cercare la felicità e di pensare a lui senza provare nessun’altra emozione al di fuori dell’affetto, e qualche volta ci siamo riusciti - come nel momento in cui il servizio ha fruttato più del previsto e siamo riusciti ad aiutare economicamente ogni persona che ne avesse preso parte.  
  
Ci sono giornate come questa, però, in cui rammento io e Dean fermi in veranda a guardare il tramonto. “Sono molte le cose che vorrei ancora fare,” aveva ammesso, stappando una birra, “ma vorrei fossi tu a portarle a termine per me. Non essere troppo duro con Lucifer, aiuta Kevin a trovarsi un lavoro. Costringi Meg e Ruby a mangiare di più. Prenditi cura di Sam.”  
  
Non ci siamo detti nient’altro, e piano, con dolcezza, si è allungato a lasciarmi un bacio sulle labbra. “Fallo per me,” mi ha pregato. “Anche senza di me.”  
  
Continuo a chiedermi come possa essere possibile.


End file.
